


Miss. Happy-Accident Smoak

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity meets Malcolm during her college days, Goth Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: From Malcolm Merlyn meeting a Goth Felicity to seeing her in a few years’ time talking to Oliver Queen as he arrives in Starling just after Thea left him in Corto Maltese.
Relationships: Malcolm Merlyn & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 23
Kudos: 59





	Miss. Happy-Accident Smoak

**Author's Note:**

> This runs from Felicity's college days to Season 1 before the undertaking and during Season 3 just as Oliver brings his sister home.

* * *

The business meeting is a total bore just as Malcolm imagined it would be. That when it ended, he decided to try something different something local. Enjoy the city he is in. Which is a rarity.

This old brick stone establishment boasts of some savory dishes. Might as well try it out. There hasn’t been another bistro to grab his interest thus far.

A young dark dyed jet-black hair girl enters the place she goes to every Wednesday for the special dinner priced meal as she does some work on some class assignments. Entering she eyes that her booth is being used and she makes a grumbly sound. She stands looking at the intruder sizing him up. He seems to be alone as the waitress just brings him a glass of some alcohol presumably while his meal is being prepared. She strides over and places her book bag to the corner saying nothing as she sits down on the enclosed bench across from this man.

He finally utters as he is taking how she is making herself comfortable, “Can I help you miss?” It’s when he sees her deep mesmerizing blue eyes, he doesn’t add another word waiting for her answer.

“You’re in my favorite spot. It is the only table that can hold my laptop and a few more things while I can still eat comfy.”

“You want me to move?” She shrugs. “I got here first.”

“And now you have me for company. The table can handle us both.” Malcolm has never been in such a situation where he would be the one inconvenienced. “What are you having anyways? I’m here for the Wednesday special.”

“The special?”

“It’s rather good, and it doesn’t hurt my budget.”

“I see.”

“So… what kind of business are you in.” Now really taking a look at how well he is dressed in a nice business suit. “I’m more of a techie.” The waitress comes by and just gives Felicity her usual drink. Seeing the man is a little confused, “I’m a regular here every Wednesday.”

“Is that so?” She just nods as she pulls out the laptop and her writing tools. “I see, well if you are going to be my diner partner for this evening a name would suffice as a start.”

“It’s Smoak as in S-m-o-a-k and not smoke as in a collection of airborne particulates and gases emitted.”

“But it still said the same way? Smoak?”

“Yea, Smoak and smoke are said the same way.”

“I’m sorry. Your parents must have had a weird sense of humor to call you that.”

Felicity can’t help but grin, “It’s my last name. My parents weren’t so original in that department and what is yours?”

“Malcolm. Named after my paternal grandfather.”

She huffily saying, “Mine being a happy accident.”

“That is a cruel name, Happy Accident Smoak.”

“Really? You think my parents…” She sees that he is smirking, “Funny. It’s actually Felicity.”

“That is now a much more humane name.”

“It’s a name. Now you fully know mine what’s yours?”

“Maybe not as cool as Smoak, but I have been known as a magician in Arthurian literature.” He can see her eyes light up. Her goth image holds that mystery of being more concerned with the deeper aspects of life and permeating beneath the superficial. A person with a Gothic Temperament is likely to be highly introspective, philosophically curious, a romantic. He wonders if she is the brooding type or even artsy and creative. “You like to read?”

“Like? That’s a lax word for pure enjoyment. I’ve been reading for pleasure my whole life.”

He laughs, “You are quite amusing.” He can tell she is young and probably even younger than his own son. It doesn’t mean he won’t enjoy her company. He is a hot-blooded after all. A hot college student over the age of eighteen is any man’s hot dream.

“Should I be honored by such an achievement?”

“You are a lot brighter than the getup you are wearing.”

“It's a statement. I choose to see darkness as beautiful, too. The brunette antagonist of a story is every bit as worthy as the blonde protagonist... the thorn as lovely as the rose... loss of love as valuable as love itself... night as enjoyable as day.”

“Poetic.”

“Ehh, it’s something I read once or twice.” Seeing his stare, “Okay probably a more than a dozen or so times.”

“You are a refreshing individual. I’m going to order another drink would you like one?”

“Sure, I’m from Vegas. I can hold my own.”

He orders the drinks and has the waitress keeping on bringing them drinks throughout the evening. That is until Felicity eyes some of the empty glasses as she shuts down her computer, barely getting any work done. “We should definitely stop. There is no way I can afford…”

“It’s on me. Especially if you finish the conversation on your deep thoughts of particular mass spectrometry.”

“I… Well…” She lost her train of thought and she knows she’s way beyond tipsy. “I can’t remember.” She’s about to drown another ounce of her drink when a hand takes the glass away.

“You’ve had enough.”

Being way past eating their meals. Malcolm calls for the check already having his card out. Meeting this feisty girl whose dark image had him raise an eyebrow earlier is a one-of-a-kind-refreshing girl.

He finally asks wondering if she’s even legal to drink, “How old are you?”

“College age and how old are you?”

“Old or is it… young enough.”

“Whatever as long as you keep up with the drinks you can be my daddy.”

That makes him spit out his drink, “I am already someone’s father.”

“Sounds like their blessed.”

“My son and I don’t always see eye-to-eye.”

She takes back the drink he took from her and sips it slowly. “I probably relate to your son better than I am doing with you. Kids and all.”

“Most likely, yet you’re here enjoying my company.”

“You were at my table.”

“Yes, we did establish that earlier.” Malcolm pressing on, “At least you are getting a free meal.”

“To be fair, I didn’t get to do any work.” Placing the last of what she took out earlier back into her bag she eyes Malcolm. “At least you let me talk about science-y things. Most guys change the subject.”

“That says a lot about them, now doesn’t it?”

“I guess. Even though between you and me they dislike that I talk too much.” He watches as she drowns the last of her drink, “You think I talk to much?”

“Does it really matter?”

She tilts her head as she is thinking… well trying to think. It is easier to talk in circles and she does just that, “In the grand scheme of things I guess not but…”

He is interested in what she has to say, “But?”

“But I doubt I won’t accentuate everything said tonight before I fall asleep.”

The way she is sitting now before him makes her look even younger and just as quickly he thinks to a time, when wishing that Rebecca and he had another child, maybe even a little girl. That dream destroyed when she died. A part of him feeling the anger rising but this young girl knows nothing of anguish of losing a love that changes the very soul.

“Now that I think of it, you’re here alone.” Her words take him from his darker thoughts.

Simple two words uttered, “Business trip.”

“Oh, where are you from?”

“Starling City.”

“Is it nice there?”

Their conversation cut short as the waitress thanks them and gives him back his card.

She is beginning to slur her words, “Youse know I’se should be the ones get us a taxi. Youse being so nice to pays for dinner.”

“Someone is losing their ability to speak.” Even with that said Felicity grabs her cellphone. “I have a town car on retainer.” Picking up his own phone he calls the driver with a pickup address. “I’ll be glad to drop you off at your residence.”

“Dat would be very nice.”

“Not a problem. I enjoyed our evening and you need some sleep.”

“So how long of a wait?”

“I doubt it will take longer than five minutes being the driver has been waiting since I called him earlier when I sat down for dinner.” He can’t help but grin, “Before having the pleasure of a dining companion.”

“Okay.” She’s ready to go.

“You need help?” He asks eyeing her slow progress.

“Ims fine.” Malcolm still makes sure she doesn’t face plant as she rises from the booth to step off the little step towards the even floor. “Youse such a gentleman.”

He doesn’t say anything as he helps her into the awaiting vehicle until he props her for an address. The ride itself is quiet as Felicity manages to use the side of his body like a pillow.

“We are approaching your dorm.” It’s the weirdest thing to watch her stretch out like a cat and deposit her thin body on his lap. “Felicity, we are here.”

The chauffeur is leaving his spot to go around and open the door.

As the door cracks open, she tells him, “Thank youse, kind sirs.” And plants a kiss upon his lips. He’s a little stunned at the action but enjoys her soft lips against his. To innocent in his eyes to go any further and slowly pulls her off.

“Goodbye Happy Accident Smoak.”

She lets out a giggle, “It’s Feli-um-ity.”

“You are drunk. I should escort you.”

“Nah, I’se manage. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” The man outside helps her out, “And Felicity?”

“Yes?”

“Any man who doesn’t like you to say science-y words is not a man for you.”

She nods as the chauffeur closes the door and moves again around the car. Tonight, Felicity got a real bargain at her favorite Wednesday night hangout. A free meal and some actually nice conversation. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever see this man again.

_Years later in the foundry just before the undertaking…_

Felicity scoffs as the system tells her that the access to Merlyn Global is blocked. John is sitting close by to her as Oliver comes around the computer setup in the lair.

“Anything?”

“Just for the record, I will pump my fist in the air and scream, "yes!" If I get in.”

John looking at the error message “You know, you can just say this isn't working.”

“This isn't working.”

“All right, there has to be some other way we can find out where he's keeping this device.”

Felicity is up from her chair as John rose to stand up. “Unless I can waltz up to Merlyn's mainframe and plug in my tablet directly, there's no way of getting that location.”

Oliver observing the two other members of this team. He just answers, “Then we waltz.”

Felicity not partially getting his drift, “Excuse me?”

“You need direct access to the mainframe, so we get you direct access to the mainframe, and we figure out where the device is being kept.”

“Oliver...I did mention that the mainframe is located inside Merlyn Global Group's main headquarters, on the 25th floor? It's only accessible through a restricted access elevator.”

“I know. We're going to have to break in.”

That leaves them to think of a suitable strategy to execute.

Later that same evening as they’ve gone over some plans. Felicity gulps as she takes in that her babble has caused both Oliver and John to stop their workout and head her way. Oliver is the first one to speak.

“What exactly do you mean you sat on his lap?”

“I was tipsy and wanted to thank him for an engaging dinner.”

“I’m with Oliver on this.” John shakes his head, “Didn’t you say that your started MIT at sixteen?”

She proudly states, “And graduated at nineteen.”

“Felicity!”

“Hey, on his behalf, He thought I was under 21 but at least over 18.”

John disturbed as a man Malcolm’s age didn’t ask her age, “You never…”

She looks between the two men not enjoying this conversation at all.

“Hey in my defense I was getting free drinks.” She shrugs, “He actually didn’t do anything wrong.”

All it takes is Oliver’s ruff voice to state a fact, “He’s planning the undertaking!”

She’s getting riled up. Maybe the information she supplied isn’t productive to what in store in getting the information from the servers at Merlyn Global. She didn’t expect the look of horror to cross Oliver’s face. Mister I slept my way with countless girls throughout my youth and John who may not say anything but he’s no saint either.

“Well… I know that now.”

John realizing the plan for Felicity to go in as a new hire with the employee card that has been swiped by him earlier today and points out that their mission is compromised, “Alright, this might hurt having you waltz into Merlyn Global he might remember you.”

“That is if he even frequents the IT dept and their servers.” Not thinking of her next words, “Not like people of his stature hang out around that department.”

“Felicity, we met in the IT department several times.”

“True…”

That leads to a staring contest between those two and John’s not interested in watching their building attraction getting them off course. Cutting her off from digging a hole in what she’s about to say. John really doesn’t need for Felicity to speak her thoughts out loud of what she thinks Oliver does on his free time.

“What about food delivery? Felicity, it will have you go in and out quickly. This way your time at Merlin Global is short and to the point.” At least John can still play the security guard ploy.

“Fine that’s doable.” Looking between both men she needs to add, “I doubt he’ll remember me anyways.”

Oliver stern voice leaves no room to argue, “It won’t come to that. You aren’t getting near him.”

After coming down with Malcolm Merlyn and parting ways with the man Oliver hears that Felicity is just discovered by a security guard. He needs to get back upstairs that is until his sister calls out to him.

“Thea?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, just saw Tommy.”

“Yeah, me, too. I'm going to run back up; I don't want to be late.”

“Oh, I thought you just came down.”

“Is that your friend Roy?”

“No, um...”

“No?”

“Yeah, he gave me a ride.”

“Thea, what are you really doing here? The truth, please.”

“The truth?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Um...We're trying to find the Vigilante.”

“What?”

“Roy's been kind of obsessed with him since he saved his life at the subway. And I overheard Detective Lance saying that the other archer was connected to Merlyn Global, so…”

Oliver grabs her upper arm pushing her closer to the guy in a red hoodie. “Hey! Roy. We haven't met. I'm Thea's disapproving older brother.”

“Yeah, I know. Good to meet you.” Roy places out his hand towards Thea’s brother.

Grabbing the younger man’s hand in a vice grip, “Don't mess around with the Hood. He's a psychopath, he's dangerous, and anyone who gets near him winds up dead. That will not be my sister. Do you hear me?” Oliver sees Felicity leave through the front door. They’ll meet at a rendezvous point.

“Ok.”

“Take her home...now.”

Felicity notices Oliver talking to his sister in the lobby and makes a dash for the door. Glad this whole event is over she exits and discards her jacket that commercializes Big Belly Burger. Pulling her hair free to blend into the crowd on the sidewalk. She has to walk half a block to get into a car that Oliver will meet her at as John needs to end his short shift not to alarm anyone.

Having to stop with a group of other pedestrians as traffic begins moving along. Just missing out on crossing per a few seconds and now has to wait until its safe again. She glances at the three men to her right. One of the men standing to the side as Malcolm Merlyn is in a conversation. An immobile sedan waiting for its passengers.

Malcolm talking to a man who caught him on his way out and their exchanging a few pleasantries when from the corner of his eye he catches an image of the past. The woman’s face now hidden with long golden locks but for that brief moment he saw the Goth princess of humor.

His inquisitive voice calls out to her, “Smoak?” She wonders what her outcome would be if she crosses the street now? It doesn’t look favorable to her at all. Turning to look at the man who has her in his sight. Forcing a small smile upon her face. Malcolm excusing himself from the prior conversation as he’s now focusing on her, “I see you’re over your Goth phase.”

“It happens.” She mumbles something under her breathe but he can't catch it.

“Your miles away from Boston.” Looking her over, “Welcome to Starling.” Beholding his building, “Have you applied for a position at my company. I’d be more than accommodating to look over your resumé.”

She keeps from rolling her eyes as she nicely states, “That is very generous of you. I’m only passing through.” Biting her lip to keep herself from saying anything else.

Remembering how a certain day of the week he asks, “Have you found any Wednesday specials around the local pubs within the area?”

“No.” The pedestrian signal from the other side begins a countdown meaning she’ll be free from this anxious banter. “I have to go.” Pulling away as much as she can from his orbit. They’re both standing near the crosswalk where other people are filling waiting for the go ahead sign to cross the busy intersection.

“A shame really. I would have loved an encore to our first date.”

Gawking back at him with some alarm because she really doesn’t want Oliver to hear any of this, “It wasn’t a date.”

“Really, from my memory we had a lovely dinner and it ended with a kiss.”

“I… I…” A car horn gets her to become aware of that she only has seconds to escape. Somehow, she didn’t notice the crowd moving across to the other side of the street. The moment he spoke the word date and her immediate pause. As weird as this is all now back then coming home from having such a nice time those words weren’t so alien to her. Now of course a part of her wants to throw up at the thought. He’s a killer with no remorse. She needs escape. Saying what she hopes is the last words she ever utters to him, “Nice seeing you again, got to go.”

Without another word she quickly walking forward with a few other people trying to beat the few seconds left and gets to the other side of the street.

Expecting Felicity to be waiting safely in the car while Oliver had to go around the block for their interaction not to be seen by anyone at Merlyn Global. He’s little annoyed as she gets into the car, “Where have you been?” He seriously thought about looking for her if she didn’t show up in a minute or two. 

“Let’s just say your best friend’s father still remembers me.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry Oliver, I left before a second date happened.”

He opens and quickly closes his mouth. He doesn’t know what to say and cringes. “A second date? So, you actually dated him. Eww.”

“Hey, it wasn’t a date.”

“You had dinner and sat on his lap.”

“That sitting happened in the car.”

Oliver’s eyebrow shoots up, “Is that all? You’re sure there wasn’t any kissing?”

Felicity looks away from him at those words because she did kiss the man in question.

“There was kissing?” Oliver makes a face before exclaiming, “Gross!”

“Shut up.” Rolling her eyes at him, “Just get me back to QC, my lunch hour is coming to an end.”

“Fine, fine!” He pulls the car from park and gets them to Queen Consolidated so Felicity can get back to work without any further incident.

_Years later at a company that once run by the Queen family…_

Felicity sitting and observing her newest boss, Ray Palmer. He is amazed by her work. Truly amazed about having Felicity Smoak working for him. So far, his persistence of getting her to come aboard and strength his vision is not done in vain.

“Do you know how many of QC's techs said this data was unrecoverable?” He gives her back the data disk back, “Only all of them.”

With that said she asks, “Seems like this would be a good time to ask for a few days off, then.”

He scoffs, “You just started.”

“I know. But... my friend was struck by lightning and is in a coma, so...” Thinking more on it, “Well, was. I don't know. Um, it's…”

He finishes for her, “A long story.” Giving her an understanding look, “See ya.”

“Thanks.”

Luckily Ray is understanding, she’s plans to go to Central City so it would suck if she’d have to find another job nonetheless, she’s wasn’t going to back down. Going to the underground garage she quickly gets into her car. She’ll have to go home grab her bags call her boys and have one of them take her to the train station. She just doesn’t know which one it will be.

Expecting it to be Dig because well right now things with Oliver are heated. She knows he cares for her as she does for him but she refuses to not live. There so much living to do and as much as she wishes he’d want the same thing. It seems he’s stuck on not valuing his worth. Somehow believing he doesn’t deserve to find happiness. She can’t fall into that depressive outlook.

Felicity Smoak loves the man for whom he is and knows she can’t change him. Walking away from him in a romantic sense is important. Sometimes the things that are worth so much are the hardest to let go. Their attraction is real, how she feels is hopeful what he feels, this time she’s going to go on faith if it’s meant to be, then it will be.

The knock on the door takes her from her thoughts and she opens the door. Not really checking the video feed that is setup.

“Felicity, really? You need to check on who is at the door before you open it.”

She keeps from rolling her eyes because this man will continue on his tirade of how her safety is important and she has a train to catch.

She easily lies to placid him, “I know Oliver, I saw you.” Pointing to her tablet by the accent table near the door. She can tell by how his glance stays on her that he doesn’t really buy it but says nothing.

“I’ll grab your bag.”

“Thanks.”

The ride to the station is quiet. Just being in each other’s company is something else. Oliver doesn’t really know what to say and he doesn’t want Felicity to leave Starling upset so he keeps silent. There is a lot to communicate between them he knows this but with Sara’s death everything is just so complex.

Walking beside her onto the platform as the train arrives.

“Oliver, you should be okay. I showed John a few things and between you both I can only hope you’ll not destroy my babies.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll have it handled.”

“Good. If you really need me, I’m but a few hours away I’ll jump on the next…”

“Felicity.” He wants to say something else but lands up saying, “Say hi to Barry for us.”

She nods and without giving him warning she grabs him in for a hug. He wraps his arms around her. Neither really wanting to let go of the other. Yet, they pull apart.

“We’ll be okay. I promise.”

“Fine, but don’t take out any aggression on them.” He gives her a smirk. “I mean it Oliver. They’re also expensive and I still haven’t worked long enough to receive a paycheck.”

“Okay, I got it. Play nice.” They both hear the last call before the train disembarks. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Bye Oliver.”

“Bye.” Oliver watches her get onboard and watches her until she grabs a seat. Sighing he turns to leave and never sees the man in the corner observing them. Finding that Oliver Queen knows Felicity Smoak.

“Hmm. Interesting.” That is all Malcolm says as he moves off the platform to make his way to Monastery where Jansen is awaiting his arrival. He may have to learn more about Ms. Smoak as it seems she’s now a resident of Starling City. More importantly she seems to be of importance to Thea’s brother. Significant enough to make Oliver show his hand. How the Arrow has a heart and cares about the once Goth Goddess who is now a blonde bombshell.

Things in Starling City are about to get more fascinating. He’ll need to factor in a few more things into his strategy but all-in-all his plan is working brilliantly. Let the games begin…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> This is my intepretation on why Malcolm fancies/is admirable towards Ms. Smoak. She's a firecracker and I enjoyed their petty scenes together.


End file.
